1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image information processing apparatus for reading and processing image information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is already known a facsimile apparatus for reading image information, and transmitting or recording the image information thus read.
In the conventional facsimile apparatus with reserved transmitting function, said reserved transmission is achieved either by placing the original documents to be transmitted on an original tray or storing the image information of the originals to be transmitted in a memory, and transmitting the image information at a reserved time.
However, in the former method in which the original documents are placed on the original tray, said tray is occupied once a reservation for transmission is made, so that the apparatus cannot be used for other transmission or copying and becomes quite inefficient.
On the other hand, in the latter method in which the image information of the original documents is stored in the memory, the apparatus will require a memory of an extremely large capacity and will therefore be expensive if a large number of original documents is to be handled.